Layla bagliore virtuoso
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50935 |idalt = |no = 1320 |element = Luce |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |description = Mentre portava avanti in modo impeccabile le missioni nel nome del suo maestro, per guadagnarsi la sua stima, le voci secondo cui egli fosse stato tradito e giustiziato dall'Imperatore sacro iniziarono a moltiplicarsi. Credendo che Kulyuk fosse ancora vivo, decise di mettersi in viaggio ed affrontare l'Imperatore sacro da sola, furiosa per il tradimento subito dal suo maestro. Il suo pupillo la seguì per provare a fermarla ma nessuno dei due poteva immaginare che fossero diventati dei bersagli... |summon = La consegna e la quantità di informazioni sono cruciali. Le ripetizioni non hanno senso, sia rivolte agli umani sia alle macchine. |fusion = Ti ringrazio per questo potere, mi aiuterà a mantenere l'ordine. A rendere giusto ciò che è sbagliato. |evolution = Dare il massimo ogni giorno è fondamentale. Finché farai ciò che è giusto, la tua vera forza verrà fuori naturalmente. |hp_base = 4108 |atk_base = 1713 |def_base = 1747 |rec_base = 1825 |hp_lord = 5840 |atk_lord = 2316 |def_lord = 2338 |rec_lord = 2434 |hp_anima = 6582 |rec_anima = 2236 |atk_breaker = 2514 |def_breaker = 2140 |atk_guardian = 2116 |def_guardian = 2536 |rec_guardian = 2335 |hp_oracle = 5840 |def_oracle = 2339 |rec_oracle = 2731 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |ccant = 36 |ls = Luce protettiva divina |lsdescription = +30% REC e PS massimi - I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB |lseffect =* |lsnote = Damage taken fills 2~4 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Orazione canonica |bbdescription = Considerevole ripristino dei PS - Rimuove tutte le anomalie di stato - Notevole ripristino dei PS per 3 turni - I danni subiti aumentano considerevolmente la barra BB per 3 turni - Probabile leggero recupero PS per 3 turni |bbnote = Heals (2600~3000 + 40% healer Rec) HP, gradually heals 2600~3000 HP, 20% chance to heal 20~25% of HP back, 4~7 BC fill when damage taken |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 22 |ccbbt = 0 |bbmultiplier = 0 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Ordine del mondo splendente |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 15 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici - Probabile enorme riduzione ATT e DIF per 1 turno - Aumenta considerevolmente ATT relativo a REC per 3 turni - Probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk, Def, 20% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage, 60% boost to Atk relative to Rec |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ccsbbt = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |evofrom = 50934 |evointo = 50936 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |rare 1 = 1 |notes = |addcat = Uno dei Dieci, parte I |addcatname = Layla 6 }}